cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayhem Mission
Overview Mayhem Missions are missions that villains may undertake in which there is a primary mission assigned with a short time limit and numerous secondary missions assigned that grant additional time and various bonuses. Secondary missions include destroying equipment and items in the zone and side missions unlocked by defeating certain enemies within the zone. In addition, each mayhem mission zone contains an exploration badge marker. Mayhem Missions are obtained from brokers. Detailed Description When a character has a mayhem mission available, he or she will receive the following note: This is a Mayhem Mission. You can earn extra time by destroying property and creating diversions away from the bank itself. Each type of item rewards a single time bonus after you destroy a certain number of that item. For each person on your team, you will need to destroy more of that particular item to get the time bonus. Random side missions can be found on the map. Keys (found by defeating certain enemies) are needed to unlock these side missions. Each completed side mission also rewards a time bonus. Every character that is at least a minimum level receives a special temporary power the first time they successfully complete this mission. Mission Parameters Mayhem missions are assigned based on the level of the character as follows: Note that at levels divisible by 5 (10, 15, 20, etc.) it appears to be possible to get either of two different missions for the ranges above or below the current level. Which of the two is offered each time you visit a broker appears to be randomly selected. Objects You gain bonus time for destroying objects. Once you destroy the requisite number of objects of a given type, you gain bonus time, but you will not gain any additional bonus time for destroying more of them. In addition, you will not gain bonus time from destroying objects after a successful bank heist (though you will still get time for completing side missions and resisting arrest). Keep in mind that some objects won't be worth destroying at the lower levels; for example, it may take you longer than one minute to destroy a PPD Swat Van. * Large Cardboard Boxes are treated as Cardboard Boxes. Secondary Missions The following are secondary missions that may be completed within a Mayhem Mission: It is random which secondary missions are spawned for each Mayhem Mission. Low level Mayhem Missions generally only have one or two active secondary missions, while higher level Mayhem Missions have more. Secondary missions are unlocked by defeating groups of non-police, non-Longbow enemies in the missions. Clockwork in King's Row, Freaks in Talos, etc. Defeating the entire group of one of these enemies will give a key that unlocks the secondary mission. Additional Time Various diversions will add time to the Mayhem Mission. Destroying items, fighting PPD and Longbow, and completing side missions. For items, the number of each item required for the extra time is based on the number of players in the mission. Side mission time bonus are awarded simply for completing the side mission. The amount of time earned for each of these is listed in the previous sections. In addition, 0:30 is earned for each group of PPD defeated, and for each Longbow ambush triggered. Note: You can still receive bonus time after robbing the bank and completing the mission as long as you don't click Exit. Temp powers The first time you complete each different Mayhem Mission, and are at least the minimum level for that that mission, you are awarded a temporary power. These include: * Atlas - Raptor Pack (Flight) Two hours of use. * King's Row - Zero-G Pack (Super Jump) Two hours of use * Skyway City - Resuscitation Self Rez power. Once per hour, lasts for two days of in-game play. * Steel Canyon - Summon Teammates (Group TP power) Lasts for two days of in-game play. * Independence Port - Movement Increase, lasts for three days of in-game play. * Talos Island - Endurance Increase lasts for three days of in-game play. * Brickstown - Health Increase lasts for 24 hours of gameplay * Founders' Falls - Life Insurance Any debt incurred is reduced for 48 hours of gameplay * Peregrine Island - Regeneration Increase lasts for 24 hours of gameplay Also, there are temporary powers awarded from the raid side mission. These powers are awarded to the person who clicks the objective in the side mission, and are random which power is awarded. There are a wide variety of different powers available. Farming It is possible to farm Mayhem Missions, particularly for badge credits, but a few quirks must be dealt with. First is the timer. There are actually two separate timers connected to Mayhem Missions. One inside the mission, and one outside it. If the mission is exited with more than 15 minutes on the inside timer, this extra time will show on the outside timer. When the mission is reset, the outside timer will still show the decaying extra time. But when the reset mission is entered, the inside timer will again start at 15 minutes. If the inside timer is again boosted above 15 minutes and the mission is exited again, this new extra time will have been added to the external timer as well. However, if the mission is reset the first time with less than 15 minutes on the inside timer, when it is entered again it will still show the decreased time. The differing timers really only show up when extra time is on the internal timer when the mission is reset. But the result of this is that, as long as some extra time is collected before the mission is reset, the internal timer should always be starting with a fresh 15 minutes after each reset. The other quirk of reseting Mayhem Missions for badge credits has to do with how the side missions do or do not reset. If the mission owner never enters the mission, then the side missions can be reset over and over. For Mayhems with less than the full five side missions, which side missions are in the specific mission will not change with resetting, but the ones that are there can be completed multiple times for badge credits. (And for Temp powers from the Raid side mission.) However, if the mission owner enters the mission, any side missions that are completed will no longer reset, and will not be active after the mission resets. It is possible, using the reset methods, to farm all of the Mayhem achievement badges. This is especially fast and easy with a team of 8 using a level 5 player's mission. This even includes Hero Slayer. To farm Hero Slayer, simply rob the bank vault and defeat the responding hero, but do not defeat the longbows that respond with the hero. Defeating the hero will give credit toward Hero Slayer, and the mission will not complete if the longbow are ignored. Badges See Also * Mayhem Mission exploration badges Category:Gameplay